


Digital Poison

by XxClockWorkxX



Series: BDSM-N-LOVE [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Chains, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Obsession, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: Connor is a selfish owner. He'd rather keep Hank a prisoner of war within his own home. Hank is a very mentally damaged pet...but is that ok?*IDK >.<*





	Digital Poison

He was all messed up. It was so dark. He was sinking, he was drowning, and just ready to give up. Here he sits in a dark place. All alone after the war. This place, his own room, and it's so cold. So damn cold and all because of that damn android. Connor, his partner, or so he was led to believe. Now he wishes he'd have listened to all those people saying that one day androids would become the masters.

A creak. It's here.

If he'd known this was what really lied beyond those brown eyes, he'd have run when they first pierced him.

Footsteps. Why doesn't he ever lock his door.

No one can save him, all of the humans he's friends with have packed up. Evacuated when Connor walked through their streets, leading his people that night.

A pause. He shivers.

“Lieutenant?” That snake hisses his name, and he wishes he could become these sheets he's laying on.

They still have his blood on them. Old and new. He's able to pin point every drop on them now. The fabric has been wrapped around him so many times you see.

He moves. Chains sing.

The door knob is twisted, and his stomach with it. He knows what's about to happen. For nights...so many nights he's been a prisoner of war. In his own home no less, but he knows better than to go far from his sights.

“How do you feel today?”

Chills. Panic.

He curses both his skin and heart for being so weak as that snake slithers it's way in like the virus that runs within its core. Still, his dry lips part, and he greets his new vice.

“I'm fine...master.”

Even in the dark he sees those fangs when it smiles. He's learned to feel those lips when they grin. 

Steps. Pain. Pleasure.

The tugging of the chain around his neck pulls against bruised and bloody skin, denied the punishment of healing. He chokes as he's pulled from the bed. His knees hurt when he lands, but the snake is caring with its lies.

“I've missed you Lieutenant.”

The falseness in those words, distract him from the pain, and he sits up. He knows the routine by now. He puts his hands behind his back, awaiting the fork tongue's music.

“Did you miss me?” It traces poison up my neck after it coils around me, lifting me from my exile.

A broken whisper. A lie, the truth?

“Y-yes...Master.”

“Good.”

It carries him in its arms like a corpse, deeming him worthy enough to be cleansed. The water is cold, as cold as it's scales, and it watches me wash away our previous sins. 

Burning. A rush of life.

The icy water reminds him that he's alive as the snake leans down to taint his lips. Like a fool, he chases it as it moves away.

“C-Connor...”

A slap. Euphoric consequence.

He moans as it reminds him of the proper way to address his master. He hates himself for how willingly he melts into this mistreatment. Ever since that night he shared secrets with this poisoned being. When he let his desire burn him enough to cry out...he found what has now left him lost.

Fingers. Hard. Digging.

“Look at me, Lieutenant.” It commands.

He obeys, his eyes are use to the dark, and he knows his master can see the fear, taste the need in him. 

“You belong to me. I can't share you with the others. They don't deserve my treasure.”

Treasure? Him? Impossible. Yet he is kept locked away like gold in a chest. Lost to the bottom of the seas home to this leviathan. He drowns, wades willingly every time his master sinks it's fangs into him.

“They aren't even worthy enough to lay eyes on you. No one can ever witness what you give me.”

Cleaning is done, but master is gracing him with that filthy tongue. Analyzing him between bites. 

Breathes. Commands.

He needs no coaxing. He was prepared to serve when it came to him. Now it's master's time to need. Commands to remove clothing, and he can't breath properly when his rough hands caress that smooth canvas of plastic scales. They are cold, but a reminder of who he belongs to. It joins him in the waters, a hand his reward, and his calling is to obey as his master bends forward. Pale skin, the flawless back of the one he's fixated upon. A hard squeeze around him, signaling him as he's guided to the gates of heaven. 

“Do it.” Master commands.

He buries himself in poison, digital pleasures feeding him like he's never known sustenance till this moment. Their moans are a sick chorus. A tainted melody that makes him understand why he so long ago let the fight leave him. How could he not? Everything is perfect here, everything is warmth, and everything is...

Connor....Connor...Connor

The venom's inside his head now, echoing the name of the one he's abandoned freedom for. Even if he was freed, he'd run his feet bloody to return to his master.

“I love you.....I love....you, Hank.” It hisses a gift, and he melts and trembles all at once.

Lips part.

He wants to reciprocate the laced words, but he knows better. Once was enough. Master knows all. Repetition of confessions isn't needed. Still this night the words taste like mercury behind his teeth, and so after a stronger wave he lets it spill.

“I love you.....Connor.”

The faux flesh image beneath him ripples. 

A new reaction. 

He expects anger. Punishment and more pain, but none comes. Only binding, constricting passion as he is told to prove it. He's never wanted poison so much, never wanted to share his own that he's learned to hide.

The water level rises, Master moving to lie on his back within its depths. A mockery of baptism, but just as inspiring to witness. Its LED glows beneath the liquid, fangs baring, wide on display as he dives deeper and deeper into its clenching walls. 

Pleasure. Passion...so much...passion.

He is usually careful, but tonight he's allowed power, and for the weakened...that births addiction into this wicked world. So he robs what he's given, reaps what is forsaken. A climb, a descent into this black madness between them. A cry of each other's name, one drowned, but vivid.

He's complete again...and all is forgiven as master rises from the waters. He watches as the water rolls freely down its skin. Fear is his new enemy.

“Connor...don't go...please stay tonight.”

A hand at his neck, squeezing tightly until he's taken to another darkness. When he awakes, he's in his bed, chains back on his neck, and he smiles as a tear falls loudly against the sheets.

This room is too silent. An empty cage. 

Master will return...he'll hear him slither the same hall soon enough.

For now...he's all messed up. It's so dark.

…......that damn android.


End file.
